Atomizer nozzles are used for the fine atomization of a liquid, for example water or a liquid mixture, that may also contain additives such as cleaning agents or the like, with the liquid being supplied to an atomizer nozzle. For reasons of simplicity, reference is made hereinafter to a liquid, in which case this shall also comprise liquid mixtures. Pressurized gas is used for the atomization of liquid into fine liquid particles, said gas being admixed to the liquid in a mixing chamber. The liquid that is atomized with the aid of the pressurized gas is discharged as an atomized spray jet to at least one outlet opening of the atomizer nozzle.
The atomizer nozzle can be used in various fields of application, for example for spraying fertilizers, pesticides or fungicides in agriculture or for moistening or cooling objects in industrial production, for spraying water and/or cleaning agents, or for facilitating the evaporation of liquids by atomization in the chemical industry. In principle, the atomizer nozzle can be used wherever a very fine atomization of a liquid is required.
An atomizer nozzle has been known, for example, from publication EP 0 714 706 B1. The atomizer nozzle has a liquid connection, as well as a gas connection. The liquid connection is fluidically connected to a liquid channel that extends coaxially along a nozzle axis and terminates in a mixing chamber. The liquid flow flows as a jet along the nozzle axis into the mixing chamber. Several injection channels terminate in the mixing chamber radially with respect to the nozzle axis, said injection channels being fluidically connected to the gas connection. In the mixing chamber, the axial liquid flow is atomized over the gas flowing transversely thereto and dispensed downstream along the nozzle axis through an outlet opening toward the outside.